Avengers
The Avengers was a mighty, massive team of extraordinary individuals, with either superpowers or other special characteristics. Its purpose was to protect global stability from inner or extraterrestrial threats throughout the universe. Though primarily affiliated with the United States of America, they worked with the peaceful interests of the whole world in mind rather than a specific country or organization. The Avengers were first assembled by S.H.I.E.L.D. when Loki invaded Earth with his Chitauri army to conquer the planet. The team defeated him and went their separate ways for a while. After S.H.I.E.L.D. became a defunct agency due to HYDRA infiltration, Stark Industries remodeled Stark Tower into Avengers Tower and the team joined together in the fight against HYDRA. After they finished the fight, Tony Stark built Ultron hoping that the A.I. would be able to defend the world from any threats necessary. The plan backfired and Ultron started a war against humanity, forcing Tony and the Avengers to fight Ultron. When Ultron was defeated, the team gained new recruits and relocated to the New Avengers Facility. Relationships Allies *Brock Jones / Torpedo *Helen Hale *Lisa Halloran *Ruby Neal *Soraya Khorasani *Constance Molina *Angie Huang *Hei Hei *Mary Walker / Typhoid Mary *Jack Danner / Hawk-Owl *Hank Kipple / Woody *Dagny Forrester *Aelfyre Whitemane *Amazons **Alcibiè **Antandrè **Antibrotè **Artume **Bremusa **Clonié **Derimacheia **Derinoè **Evandrè **Delphyne Gorgon **Harmothoè **Hippolyta **Hippothoè **Penthesilea **Polemusa **Thermodosa *Ant-Man Security Solutions **Priya Aggarwal **Helen Feliciano / Letha **Janice Lincoln / Lady Beetle **Ying Liu **Alexis Miranda **Taina Miranda **Mary Morgan / Miss Patriot **Marian Pouncy / Poundcakes **Amber Silverstein / Seeker **Priscilla LaShayla Smith **Maria Trovaya *Army of Thunder **Crane Champion **John Aman / Prince of Orphans **Wu Ao-Shi / Pirate Queen of Pinghai Bay **Bei Bang-Wen / Perfect Strategy Mind **Chiantang **Fang Chou / Fat Cobra **Mo Chou **Conal D'Hu-Tsien / Sharyd **Alessa Geomi / Bride of Nine Spiders **Shu Hu / The One **Li Hua / Tiger's Beautiful Daughter **Kwai Jun-Fan **Lei Kung **Li Park **Miranda Rand / Death Sting **Sssesthugar **Gǒu Sihing / War Dog **Min Sing-Rand **Wah Sing-Rand **Bei-Ming Tian **Cole Wittman / Dragon's Daughter **Sally Wittman / Salamandra **Fongji Wu / Phoenix **Xiang Yao **Quan Yaozu / Changming *Avengers Support Crew *Atlantis Empire **Defenders of the Deep ***Todd Arliss / Tiger Shark ***Andromeda Attumasen ***Echidna ***Manowar ***Orka ***Namorita Prentiss *Bestman and Toomes Electronics **Gregory Bestman **John Bestman **Adrian Toomes / Vulture *Black Cat's Gang **Coyle Bagman **Tony Consiglio **Felicia Hardy / Black Cat **Lee Price / Maniac *Captain Britain Corps **George Smith / Captain Airstrip-One *Champions of Europe **Nigel Higgins / Outlaw *Champions of Xandar **Rieg Davan / Powerhouse **Frank Moore / Crimebuster *Chavez Guerrillas **Imani **Zulai *Childwatch **Kelly Hitchuck *Crusaders **Wendy Hunt / Ghost Woman *Dark Avengers **Skaar Banner / Hulkspawn **Yelena Belova / Dark Widow **John Walker / U.S. Agent **Deidre Wentworth / Superia *Darkhold Redeemers **Samson Buchanan **Louise Hastings **William Hastings **Victoria Montesi *Dragon Circle **Sian Bowen **Genevieve Cross **William Fanshawe **Roger Loomis / Manslaughter *Fact Channel News **Cindy Moon / Silk *Fantastic Force **Rebecca Barnes **Calvin Cooley **Darla Deering / Miss Thing **Benjamin Jacob Grimm / Thing **Onome **Norrin Radd / Silver Surfer **Franklin Benjamin Richards / Hyperstorm **Valeria Meghan Richards / Brainstorm **Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic **Nathaniel Richards / Warlord **Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm / Human Torch **Sharon Ventura / She-Thing *FBI **Zee Zee Ahmed **Jeffrey Gunderblank **Arnold Kovac **Agents of Atlas ***Dan Bi ***Kenneth Hale / Gorilla-Man ***Seol Hee / Luna Snow ***Lei Ling / Aero ***Chang Li-Ten ***Jacob Oh / War Machina ***Pearl Pangan / Wave ***Chan Tze ***Cyrus Virro ***Jimmy Woo *CIA *Einherjar **Baldric **Eilif Dragonslayer **Hákon **Harokin **Korg **Sigmund **Simon Walterson / Throg **Urzuul *Guardians of the Galaxy **Heather Douglas / Moondragon **Pamela Douglas / Sundragon **Aldrif Odinsdottir / Angela *HATE **Dirk Anger *Hatut Zeraze **Derek Khanata *Heroes for Hire **Paul Denning / Paladin **Buchanan Mitty / Humbug **Elektra Natchios / Epsilon **Danny Rand / Iron Fist **Jennifer Royce / White Jennie **Maria Vasquez / Tarantula **Alias Investigations ***Jessica Jones **Defenders ***Mary Pei ***Justin Randall ***Daughters of the Dragon ****Misty Knight / Maya Corday ****Colleen Wing / Lady Samurai **Victor Hernan Alvarez / Power Fist **Punishment Squad ***Rachel Cole Alves ***Matt Axel / Punisher Axel ***Melinda Brewer ***Sosumi Brown ***Frank Castle / Punisher ***Cossandra Castle ***Lisa Castle ***Maria Castle ***Jennifer Cesare ***Marcus Coriander ***Carlos Cruz ***Jacob Gallows ***Dylan Gerfunkle / Punisher General ***Desmond Kline ***Lynn Michaels / Lady Punisher ***Franklin Natchios ***William Russo / Jigsaw ***Joey Sabo ***Dean Swayvrick / Yuppunisher ***Johnny Tower / Punisher Tower ***Ned Whitter ***Jillian Wong **Rivals ***Victor Hernan Alvarez / Power Man ***Keith Augustin ***Luke Cage ***Cletus Evans / Disco Devil ***David Griffith ***Tilda Johnson / Doctor Nightshade **Eugene Perry Mason / Crime-Buster **Federigo Ravina **Bailey Satchel / Attaché **Ian Soo / Telekinian **Patricia Walker / Hellcat *Iron Legion *Jabari Tribe **Ce'Athauna Asira Davin *Knights Templar **Perseus Ablemarle / Crusader *Lava Men **Akor **King Basallo **Jinku **Kratar **Maggam **Marmakaa **Metoxo **Molto **Princess Volcana **Volkon *Legion of Light **Bobby Sue Hollis **Achmed Korba / Brother Power **Sha Shan Nguyen / Sister Sun *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Manuel Diego **Abu Ben Hakim **Khalid Inshallah **Lenka **Modred **Elsie Manning / Screamer **Ian McNee **Tareva **Jules St. Thomas **Wai Chee Yee **Sen Yu *Mercs for Money **Gregory Paul Salinger / Foolkiller **Ellie Phimister / Negasonic Teenage Warhead **Neena Thurman / Domino *MI5 **Farouk Al-Fasaud *MI6 **Clive Reston **Fah Lo Suee **Leiko Wu Reston *Midnight Sons **Michael Badilino / Vengeance **Frank Drake **Hannibal King *New Attilan Security Force **Tess Black **Ahura Boltagon **Alaris Boltagon / Royal Guard **Xiaoyi Chen / Iso **Dinesh Deol / Grid **Devi Deol **Jaycen Flint **Forey **Damon Hart **Desidera Jardeesh **Frank McGee **Ash Minnick / Panacea **Ariela Pertuz **Gabriela Pertuz **Chynae Petragon **Naja Petragon *New Warriors **Vance Astrovik / Justice **Robert Baldwin / Speedball **Omar Barreños **Deborah Fields / Debrii **Michiko Musashi / Turbo **Christopher Powell / Darkhawk **Susanna Lauren Sherman / Ultragirl **Vincent Stewart / Redneck **Dwayne Michael Taylor / Night Thrasher *New York City Police Department **Eric Bondi **Kevin Cole / White Panther **Brooke Douglas *Night Shift **Mitchell Godey / Misfit **Roderick Krupp / Digger **Dansen Macabre **Arnold Paffenroth / Tatterdemalion **Jason Roland / Hangman **Josef Saint / Needle *Nova Corps **Richard Rider / Nova *Olympus Group *Parker Industries **Elizabeth Allan **Manuel Arguelles **Hector Baez **Betty Blair **Meagyn Brady **Hobie Brown **Malcolm Brown **Cameron Bryce-Jones **Mia Carrera **Jenny Carson **Clayton Cole / Clash **Joshua Coolridge **Melissa Coolridge **Lisa Cussler **Brad Davis **Aribella Fishbach **Montana Gold **Michele Gonzales **Wendy Gonzales **Jennifer Hardesty **Danika Hart **Camper van Helsing **Emma Hernandez **Roger Hochberg **Steve Hopkins **Jason Ionello **Priscilla Ironwood **Uatu Jackson **Sajani Jaffrey **Soraya Khorasani **Davida Jacqueline Kirby **Ganke Lee **Abby Levine **Daisy Lynch **Laurie Lynton **Donna Mansfield **Anna Maria Marconi **Polly McKenna **Will McMann **Max Modell **Susan Monaghan **Jurgen Muntz **Charles Murphy **Alison Myers **Randolph Robertson **Barbara Rodriguez **Jerome Salteres **Grady Scraps **Nyra Siler **Tiberius Stone **Reynard Westin **Shantal Wilsk **Elias Wirtham / Cardiac **Yao Wu *Psi-Force **Katherine Ling / Lady Shockwave *Power Pack **Alexander Power / Zero-G **Julie Power / Lightspeed / Molecula, Starstreak, Mistress of Density, Rainbow Brite *Rand-Meachum Inc. **Joy Meachum **Ward Meachum **Spencer Zip *Ravagers **Camille Benally / Cammihawk *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Danielle Blunt / Aftershock **George Washington Bridge **Laura Brown **Jonothon Burrows **Michael Collins **Phillip Jamie Coulson **Liana Feeser / Mortar **Maria Hill **Zora Loftus / Bluebird **Joaquin Pennysworth **Jason Pierce / Ember **Neal Richmond **Richard Rory **Jackson Finn Norriss **Ava Anatalya Orlova / Red Widow **Alexander Goodwin Pierce **Violet Pinkerton / Violence **Ruby Stevens / Black Suit **Devin Touhy / Singularity **Damage Control **Goliaths ***Maybelle Reilly ***David Scotty **Gray Blade ***Corben Mintz ***Teresa Elizabeth Parker **Howling Commandos ***Jamie Carlson / Teen Abomination ***Lilith Drake ***Fangu ***Joshua Farkas / Dimensional Man ***Jonathan Garrett ***Simon William Garth ***Gorgolla ***Grogg ***Nadeen Hassan ***Vic Marcus ***Orrgo ***Joshua Pryce ***Clay Quartermain ***Martin Reyna ***Jack Russell / Werewolf by Night ***Gregor Russoff ***Jasper Sitwell ***Rose Steadbaur ***Joseph Timms / Golden Brain **Incredible Hulks ***Laurie Banner ***Skip Banner ***Nichole Martin / Mess ***Lucy Ryker ***Brian Talbot / Grey ***Timothy Wilkerson / Prodigy ***Gideon Wilson / Mr. Gideon **Moth Squadron ***Cornell Gray ***Damon Kellam ***Yo-Yo Rodriguez / Slingshot **Secret Warriors ***Alexander Aaron / Phobos ***Carlos Ayala ***Bryan Cole ***Aaron Downing ***Sebastian Druid / Druid ***Robert Gomorra ***Ben Huth ***Jennifer Monroe ***Malcolm Monroe ***Sandra Murphy ***Ahmed Noor ***Lynn Richards ***Jerry Sledge / Stonewall ***Lauren Wolfe **Silvereye ***Frank Dallas ***Herbert Mills ***Nathan Paul ***Joe Spencer ***Darius Venginian **World Counterterrorism Agency ***Olivia Hook *Slingers **Cassie St. Commons / Dusk **Johnathon Gallo / Ricochet **Richard Gilmore / Prodigy **Edward McDonough / Hornet *Squadron Supreme **Donald McGuiggin / Lamprey **Olivia Underwood / Foxfire *S.T.A.K.E. **Sally Avril **Christine Chen **Madaline Daniels **Chris Douglas **Darrell Duffy **Barry Hapgood **Jordan Harrison **Robert Hinds **Andy London **Kenneth McFarlane **Brian McKeever **Maya Rider **Paul Sidorsky **Valeria Toomes **Alice Tucker *Stark Industries **Katrina Carlson **Roxanne Gilbert **Chika Tanaka *Stone, Inc. **Tiberius Stone *Stylers **Cruz McIver **John McIver / Power Master **Quincy McIver / Bushmaster *Swamp Queen Alliance **Jennifer Kale / Swamp Queen *S.W.O.R.D. **Henry Peter Gyrich *Thunderbolts **Ajaxis **David Alan Angar / Angar the Screamer **Valerie Barnhardt / Meteorite **Jalome Beacher / Slyde **Noah Black / Centurius **Raymond Bloch / Ox **Charles Burlingame / Charcoal **David Cannon / Whirlwind **Donald Joshua Clendenon / Harrier **Eric Conroy / Bloodstrike **Marcus Daniels / Blackout **Leila Davis / Hardshell **Brian Dunlap / Ogre **Paul Norbert Ebersol / Fixer **Heidi Penny Franklin / Pretty Persuasions **Pierre Fresson / Cyclone **Donald Gill / Blizzard **Roger Gocking / Porcupine **Melissa Joan Gold / Songbird **Katrina Luisa van Horn / Amazon **Lester Jangles / Bullseye **Abner Ronald Jenkins / MACH-X **Conrad Josten / Smuggler **Erik Stephan Josten / Atlas **Kobik **Gustav Krueger / Rattler **Ebenezer Laughton / Scarecrow **Steven Mark Levins / Jack O'Lantern **Mariano Lopez / Black Machete **Chen Lu / Radioactive Man **Conrad Mack / Smiling Tiger **Maxwell Markham / Grizzly **Sylvester Marston / Snake Marston **Tony Masters / Taskmaster **John Morley / Ghost **Min Li Ng / Silk Fever **Gary Quinn / Beatle **Joaquim Robichaux / Green Beetle **Brock Rumlow / Crossbones **James Sanders / Speed Demon **Herman Schultz / Shocker **Theodore Scott / Death Adder **Gunna Sijurvald / Troll **Samuel Smithers / Blackheath **Karla Sofen / Moonstone **Andreas von Strucker / Fenris **Helen Takahama / Jolt **Cleavon Twain / Headsman **Elizabeth Vaughn / She-Beetle **Genis Vell / Legacy **Klaus Voorhees / King Cobra **Melina Vostokoff / Iron Maiden **Abigail Mercy Wright / Mercy **Janice Olivia Yanizeski / Joystick **Peter van Zante / Aqueduct **Maximillian Zaran / Weapon Master *U-Foes **Ann Darnell / Vapor **James Darnell / X-Ray **Michael Steel / Ironclad **Simon Utrecht / Vector *United States Armed Forces **U.S. Hulk Operations ***Jeffrey Clive ***Charlene McGowan *Valkyrior **Freya **Gerda **Grid **Grimgerta **Gruenhilda **Hecara **Hildegarde **Ren Kimura **Krista **Leita **Mist **Mista **Samantha Parrington / Sword Girl **Annabelle Riggs **Rossveissa **Sangrida **Clea Strange **Sygnet **Valtrauta **Katherine Waynesboro / Ms. MODOK *V-Battalion **Paulette Brazee / She-Wolf **Dallas Riordan / Vantage **John Watkins / Citizen V *Web-Warriors **Aaron Aikman **Ashley Barton / Spider-B **Michael Bingham / Blood Spider **Max Borne **William Braddock / Spider-UK **Hobart Brown / Spider-Punk **Chu Chi-Huan / Scarlet Ninja Spider **Julia Eugenia Cornwall Carpenter / Arachne **Anya Corazon / Araña **Gerald Drew / Spider-Hunt **Jessica Miriam Drew / Spider-Woman **Courtney Duran / Spider-Court **Martha Franklin / Web-Lady **Leila Goldberg / Spidra **Erin Hasko / Spidera **Diane Jenkins / **Jennifer Justice / Spider-West **Miguel O'Hara / Spider Harbinger **Yu Komori / Ninja Spider **Elizabeth Brant Leeds / Spider-Wing **Ethan Myers / Spider-Web **Heather Noble / Spider-Blonde **Oliver Osnick / Steel Spider **Emma Paley / Spider-Hero **Annie Parker / AMP **April Parker / Blue Mayhem **Claire Parker / Crimson Spider **Kaine Parker / Scarlet Spider **May Parker / Spider-Girl **Peni Parker / SP//dr **Petra Parker / Spidra **Peter Parquagh / Native Spider **Pavitr Prabhakar / Indian Spider **Benjamin Reilly / Webslinger **Maybelle Reilly / Lady Spider **Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy / Ghost-Spider **Lian Tang / Spider-Rider **Eugene Thompson / Agent Venom **Joseph Wade / Cyber Scarlet Spider **Mary-Jane Watson / Iron Spider *White Rabbit Gang **Lorina Dodson / White Rabbit *Wild Pack **Amelia Chen **Obax Majid / Lightbright **Doug Powell **Ernst Sablinova **Silvija Sablinova / Silver Sable **Carlton Stricklan / Crippler **Andreas Vadas / Silver Wolf *Wild Tiger Mob *Winter Guard **Tania Belinskaya / Starlight **Dimitri Bukharin / Airstrike **Sergei Krylov / Presence **Igor Stancheck / Warhead *Wolfpack **Malcolm Brown **Rafael Vega **Samuel Weltschmerz *Young Avengers **Theodore Rufus Altman / Hulkling **Elijah Bradley / Lieutenant America **Ricky Calusky / Captain Shovel **Marci Camp / Lady Bulldozer **Christopher Colchiss / Chiss Melter **Daniel DuBois / Junior Executioner **Amity Hunter / Big Zero **William Kaplan / Wiccan **Cassandra Eleanor Lang / Stature **Sylvie Lushton / Enchanted Woman **Lisa Molinari / Coat of Arms **Rebecca Ryker / Death Locket *Bernie Dillon *Aaron Tagma English *Kendra Louise Price / Caprice *Paul Brokeridge *Damian Link *Gwendolyn Poole *Marera Serrano *Shen Kuei *Michael Trace / Foolman Enemies *John Ryker *A.I.M. **Olinka Barankova **Betty Swanson *Alchemax **Hugo Campbell **Jason Rubinstein *Dísir **Brün **Göndul **Hlökk **Kára *Great Game **James Johnsmeyer *Hand **Valentina Allegra de Fontaine **Bakuto Sasaki **Tomi Shishido / Mighty Gorgon **Shoji Soma *Dark Council **Joshua Ayers / Miracle Man **Arthur Charles Blackwood / Black Crusader **Emil Blonsky / Abomination **Esteban Carracus / El Gato **Frank Farnum / Masked Marauder **Kurt Gerhardt / Foolkiller Kurt **Gary Gilbert / Firebrand **John King / Cancer Man **Stephen Lords / Deathwatch **Ulysses Xander Lugman / Slug **Clifford Francis Michaels / Turner D. Century **Howard Mitchell / Hijacker **Giuletta Kristina Nefaria / Madame Masque **Gregory Nettles / Megatak **Willis Harold Stryker / Diamondback **Ripley Ryan / Falling Star **Ariel Tremmore / Mistress of Fear **Edward Whelan / Vermin **Ani-Men ***Achille DiBacco / Bird-Man **Assassins Guild ***Carl Burbank / Bushwacker ***Douglas Scott / Razor-Fist ***William Scott / Razor-Fist **Batroc's Brigade ***Georges Batroc / Batroc the Leaper **Baintronics, Inc. ***Sunset Bain / Madam Menace **Bogatyri ***Mikula Golubev ***Marya Meshkov / Morning Star ***Vladimir Orekhov / Doctor Volkh ***Sasha Pokryshkin / Svyatogor **Circle Sinister ***Victoria Bentley ***Karl Amadeus Mordo / Baron Mordo **Circus of Crime ***Jack Baker / Iron Jack ***Don Hertz / Iron Mask ***Kabir Mahadevu / Rajah ***Bruce Olafsen / Bruto the Strongman ***Lee Portman / Fat Man ***Rance Preston / Live Wire ***Jack Pulver / Human Cannonball ***Tomás Ramírez / Fire-Eater ***Mary Stenson / Teena the Fat Lady ***Maynard Tiboldt / Ringmaster **Clarke Futuristics ***Recession Raiders ****Stuart Clarke / Rampage **Committee ***Sidney Sarnak / Sound Master **Corporation ***Filippo Ayala / Pito ***Simon Maris ***Eugene Kligger Stivak / Kligger ***Don Thomas / Blue Streak ***Richard Yurocko / Kickback **Crime Wave ***Brian Muldoon / Cowled Commander **Cross Technological Enterprises ***Crossfire's Crew ****Alan Fagan / Mister Fear ****William Cross / Crossfire ****Jackson Day / Corruptor ****Jerome Beechman / Mandrill ****Basil Sandhurst / Controller **Death-Throws ***Orville Bock / Oddball ***Wendy Conrad / Bombshell ***Nicholas Grossman / Knicknack ***Alvin Healey / Tenpin ***Elton Healey / Oddball ***Charles Last / Ringleader **Desert Dwellers ***Sol Brodstroke / Sunstroke **Enforcers ***Ronald Bloch / Ox ***Jackson William Brice / Montana ***Daniel Brito / Fancy Dan ***Marvin Flumm / Mentallo ***Gina Palumbo / Tangle ***Sam Yurimoto / Thermite ***Jaime Zimmerman / Blitz **Esper-Ts ***Erik Gelden / Mind-Wave **Exiles ***Renee Deladier / Ecstasy ***Victor Kohl / Exile **Fang Gang ***Dontrell Hamilton / Cockroach Hamilton ***Raymond Jones / Piranha Jones ***Cornell Stokes / Fang Man **Flaming Sword ***Richard Lyman Dennison / Firebrand **Flashmob ***Calvin Carr / Chemistro ***Shadrick Daniels / Mangler ***Jasper Daniels / Mangler ***Darius Jones / Comanche ***William Norris / Mister Fish **Force of Nature ***Russell Broxtel / Firebrand **Globally Branded Content.com ***Lester Verde / Doctor Bong **Grapplers ***Davida DeVito / Lascivious **Hammer Industries ***Justine Hammer / Lady Crimson Cowl **Heavy Mettle ***Dalton Beck / Firestrike **Intelligencia ***Bentley Wittman / Wizard **Klaw's Team ***Ulysses Samuel Klaw / Klaw **Leviathan ***Vasili Dassaiev / Magadan ***Viktor Uvarov / Orion ***Seth Waters **Oasis Spring Water ***Morris Bench / Hydro-Man **Outcasts ***Harvey Rupert Elder / Mole Man **Pacific Overlords ***Douglas Birely / Demonicus ***Yen Hsieh / Cybertooth ***Kayama Inouye / Irezumi ***Morgan Kain ***Aya Komatsu / Kuroko ***Tung Rapongan / Jawbreaker ***Kenjiro Sasaki / Big One ***Michi Sasaki / Pele ***Toshio Sasaki / Taifu **Power Broker, Inc. ***Curtiss Jackson / Power Broker ***Karlin Malus **Renegade Inhumans **Roxxon Energy Corporation ***Jonas Harrow ***Hugh Jones ***Maggie Voelker **Secret Empire ***John Horton / Griffin **Sinister Syndicate ***Quentin Beck / Mysterio ***Richard Deacon / Human Fly ***Desmond Charne / Mirage ***Maxwell Dillon / Electro ***Jonathan Ohnn / Spot ***Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerdyakov / Chameleon **Terrible Two ***Edward Acra / Arcade ***Hubert Carpenter / Walrus **Tombstone's Gang ***Lonnie Thompson Lincoln / Tombstone ***Gilbert Manigo / Grim ***Henry Manigo / Reaper ***Mortimer George Norris / Mister Fish **Untouchables ***Robert Leslie Hunter / Nitro **Wicked Brigade ***Donald Callahan / Squid ***Laura Fortune / Ms. Fortune **Wrecking Crew ***Brian Phillip Calusky / Piledriver ***Henry Camp / Bulldozer ***Dirk Garthwaite / Wrecker ***Edward Lansky / Lightmaster **HYDRA ***Peter Antone ***Charles Atkins ***Kalee Batrei ***Nadia Dornova Blonsky ***Bob Dobalina ***Jonathan Drew ***Leslie Farrington ***Caroline le Fay ***Rudi Gagarin ***Auric Goodfellow ***Edward Garner ***Nikolaus Geist ***Lance Halstan ***Navid Hassan ***Andreas Kapelos ***Karl Kraus ***Melanie Peters Kraus ***Paul Kraye ***Jared Kurtz ***Janice MacLain ***Michael MacLain ***Myron MacLain ***Antwoin Molare ***Bob Oppenheim ***Baltazar Pavel ***Dmitri Petrovich ***John Reynolds ***Mac Scodell ***Jink Slater ***Molly Stiles ***Emil Tessler ***Adrian Turner ***Simon Valk ***Alexei Mikhailovitch Vazhin ***Sandy Verdugo ***Otto Vermis ***Seth Waters ***Daniel Whitehall ***Arthur Woodman **Order of the Golden Dawn ***Lancaster Sneed / Shockwave **Power Tools ***Matthew Banham / Jackhammer **Serpent Society ***Gregory Bryan / Sidewinder ***Roland Burroughs / Death Adder ***Burchell Clemens / Cottonmouth ***Jordan Dixon / Viper I ***Zelda DuBois / Princess Python ***Basil Elks / Basilisk ***Gordon Fraley / Puff Adder ***Michael Gula / Rock Python ***Beatrix Keener / Coachwhip ***Edward Lavell / Eel ***Davis Lawfers / Copperhead ***Leon Murtaugh / Viper II ***Marc Riemer / Boomslang ***Ariana Saddiqi / Black Racer ***Aaron Salomon / Slither ***Sinthea Shmidt / Sin ***Blanche Sitznski / Anaconda ***Leopold Stryke / Blue Eel ***Teresa Vasquez / Fer-de-Lance ***Seth Voelker / Sidewinder ***Piet Voorhees / Prince Cobra **Skeleton Crew ***Jackson Arvad / Will O' The Wisp ***Atropos ***Matthew Banham / Jackhammer ***Georges Batroc / Leaper ***Lori Baumgartner / Bombsheller ***Alizon Baunacha / Lady Pyre ***Maguire Beck / Mad Jack ***Morris Bench / Hydro-Man ***Darren Bentley / One-Man Zodiac ***Brady Briedel / Monster ***Boris Bullski / Boris the Merciless ***Carl Burbank / Bushwacker ***Henry Camp / Bulldozer ***Horst Brandauer / Aries ***Buck Cashman / Agent Bullet ***Erin Cicero / Axon ***Brendon Clark / Icepick ***Jonathan Cole / Blackjack ***Elaine Coll / Scorpia ***Jason Lorne Cragg / Voice ***Alexi Cronos / A Gigantic Robot Man ***William Cross / Crossfire ***Larry Curtiss / Trapster ***Vasili Dassaiev / Magadan ***Wilbur Day / Stilt-Man ***Antoine Delsoin / Hypno-Hustler ***Alan Desmond / Agent 13 ***Allison Dillon / Electra ***Michael Dillon / Battery ***Jordan Dixon / Viper ***Zachary Drebb / Water Bringer ***Beatta Dubiel / Bloodlust ***Zelda DuBois / Princess Python ***Thomas Duffy / Polestar ***Veronica Dultry / Dragonfly ***Anita Ehren / Battleaxe ***Nathaniel Essex / Mister Sinister ***Ross Gregory Everbest / Cowboy Foolkiller ***Alan Fagan / Mister Fear ***Johann Fennhoff / Doctor Faustus ***Roberto Ferrar / Taurus ***Norton Green Fester / Looter ***Shannon Fitzpatrick / Muse ***Rhonda Fleming / Glorianna ***Julia Fontana / Tana ***Leeann Foreman / Snake Whip ***Danielle Forte / Mindblast ***Reginald James Fortean / General Fortean ***Ann Fraley / Auntie Freeze ***Gordon Fraley / Puff Adder ***Francine Frye / Electrellina ***Vernon Jacob Fury / Crimson Scorpio ***Gabriel Gant / Deathstorm ***MacDonald Gargan / Scorpion ***André Gerard / Cyclone ***Angela Golden / Golddigger ***Oscar Gordon / Aries ***Gavin Grant / Gator ***Arnie Gunderson / Critical Mass ***Susan Hayakawa / Sushi ***Kristal van Helden / Ice Princess ***Brian Hibbs / Iron Kangaroo ***Bruno Horgan / Melter ***Robert Hunter / Nitro ***Jerome Johnson / Right-Winger ***Dimitri Kantov / Pisces ***Burt Kenyon / Hitman ***Akira Kiamata / Lady Aquarius ***Silas King / Solarr ***Jack Kleveno / Red Claw ***Ivan Kragoff / Red Ghost ***Ivan Kronov / Lectron ***Davos Kung / Steel Phoenix ***Augustine du Lac / Black Knight ***Chang Lam / Subject B ***Marcus Lassiter / Aries ***Ned Lathrop / Lifter ***Jacques LaPoint / Scorpio ***Hector Lennox / Left-Winger ***Joshua Link / Whitey Link ***Deb Lowry / Cowgirl ***Cornelius van Lunt / Taurus ***Marcus Lyman / Massacre ***Rowena Maclean / Cygnus ***Joseph Manfredi / Blackwing ***Anthony Manning / Bludgeon ***Chip Martin / Schizoid Man ***Howard Mitchell / Hijacker ***Elaine McLaughlin / Crimson Virgo ***Fritz von Meyer / Swarm ***Michele Michaels / Libra ***Llyra Morris / Llyra ***Shira Myles / Lady Cancer ***Aaron Nicholson / Answer ***Tommy Ng / Scorch ***Heather O'Gara / Jackdaw ***Frank Oliver / Kangaroo ***K'Beer Okoye / Leo ***Harold Theopolis Osborn / New Goblin ***Norman Harold Osborn / Goblin Childe ***Michael O'Toole / Steamroller ***Noah Perricone / Pisces ***Peter Petruski / Trapster ***Rana Philips / Aberration ***Josef Pohlmann / Malpractice ***Nicholas Powell / Chance ***Daniel Radford / Leo ***Elizabeth Rawson / Knockout ***Mark Raxton / Molten Man ***Grover Raymond / Aries ***Don Remming / Jersey Devil ***Ralph Roberts / Cobalt Man ***Anton Miguel Rodriquez / El Tarántula ***Cassandra Romulus ***Callie Ryan / Lady Stilt-Man ***Sheoke Sanada / Snapdragon ***Samuel Saxon / Machinesmith ***Susan Scarbo / Mother Night ***John Sharpe / Cut ***Florence Sharples / Abominatrix ***Johann Shmidt / Red Skull ***Tamara Sims / Lady Virgo ***Elisa Sinclair / Madame Hydra ***James Slade / Hellfire ***Winslow Smith / Blacksmith ***Alistaire Alphonso Smythe / Spider-Slayer ***Sandy Stalmaster / Magilla ***Elihas Starr / Egghead ***Vincent Stegron / Dinosaur Man ***Samuel Sterns / Leader ***Gregory Stevens / Cyclone ***Victor Strange / Khiron ***Wolfgang von Strucker / Baron Strucker ***Aleksei Mikhailovich Sytsevich / Rhino ***William Taurens / Man-Bull ***Voletta Todd / Ion ***Sergio Torres / El Toro Negro ***Patrick Trettel / Polestar ***Karen Trudeaux / Lady Sagittarius ***Harlan Vargas / Mighty Sagittarius ***Teresa Vasquez / Fer-de-Lance ***Bram Velsing / Dreadknight ***Jackson Weele / Big Wheel ***Willard Weir / Capricorn ***Daniel Whitehall / Kraken ***Mysteria Winters / White Mask ***Helmut John Zemo / Baron Zemo ***Arnim Zola / Bio-Fanatic *New U Technologies **Rita Clarkson **Eduardo Lobo **Spencer Smythe **Oksana Sytsevich **Miles Warren / Jackal *Roxxon Energy Corporation *Shadow Council Category:Organizations